Til You Come Back To Me Again
by SpaceGeek
Summary: Originally title I Still Love You. Each chapter is based on a song, the title and lyrics may or may not be used. I am writing the chapters in reverse order don't ask why, 'cause I won't have an answer for you. I'll reorder the chapters when I'm done.
1. I Still Love You

Disclaimer: The characters and world of CSI do not belong to me, nor do a majority of the dialog. I've simply borrowed them for the time being and intend to return them intact and no worse for the wear.

I Still Love You

It had been nearly a year since she'd left Vegas, nearly a year with only a few letters here and there to her friends…her family. She'd banished the ghosts, cleaned the skeletons from the closet, yet something was missing. It took her awhile, but she finally found the missing element.

Sitting on the edge of her motel bed, she dialed the old, familiar number. It was late, he'd be at work still, but if she really wanted to talk to him, she'd have called his cell, not the house. It rang three ties before the answering machine picked up.

"If you're calling about the sofa, I sold it. If this is Tuesday night I'm off and ignoring the phone. If you're selling something, you're wasting your time. Anyone else, wait for the tone, you know what to do…and, if this is Sara, I still love you…"

The phone bounced across the cheep comforter. She stared at it as though it had turned into a venomous snake. That was the last thing she expected. He could have moved on…he should have moved on.

Three nights later, she got up the nerve to call again. This time she had a plan, this time she wouldn't hang up.

"If it's Friday night, I'm still working, and first thing Saturday I'll be out of town teaching a seminar and will be gone all weekend long, but I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday…and, if this is Sara, I still love you."

"702-555-2012." Her number, that's all she left in her message, unable to say more, and praying he'd call back.

When Sunday finally came, she waited anxiously, checking her phone every five minutes to make sure it was charged and the ringer on.

Exhausted from the weekend seminar, Gil Grissom was surprised to see the light of his answering machine blinking. Hardly anyone except telemarketers called his house phone. Expecting a scam saying, he'd won a Tropical vacation, he ignored it and put away his luggage.

Caught up from his weekend away, Grissom couldn't ignore the insistent blinking any longer.

"702-555-2012." The number was unfamiliar, but that voice, that voice was like a ghost from his past. He played it again, certain this time that his mind was playing tricks on him; she hadn't called him in nearly a year. Playing it a third time, he quickly punched the number into his cell. It rang three times and his hart nearly stopped when he heard her voice.

"If you're calling about my heart, it's still yours, I should have listened to it a little more, then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong. And by the way Gil, this is no machine you're talking to…can's you tell, this is Sara, and I still love you."


	2. I Wanna Cry

Disclaimer: The characters and world of CSI do not belong to me, nor do the songs each chapter is based upon. I've simply borrowed them for the time being and intend to return them intact and no worse for the wear.

I Wanna Cry

He sat alone in the dark town house. The TV muted and a bottle of wine on the coffee table. All around him are pictures of her and their life together. In each pictures he can still see what could have been. It's been three months and he still hasn't gotten over her walking away. Before Sara, he'd never let his feelings show. He'd always believed that being strong meant never loosing your self-control. But now, he's had enough wine to let go of his pain. Tonight he just wanted to cry.

He shut off the TV, turning the radio on instead, wondering if a sad song would help. He knew that it would probably hit him hard now that she's gone and he's all alone. He took the letter out of his pocket. He'd have to let it hurt if he wanted it to get better, he'd never get over her by hiding. She'd been the only one to see his true feelings. For years, he'd tried hard to be strong and not loose his self-control. He took another sip of wine. He just wanted to cry.

It had taken him a long time to let his control go, especially when it came to Sara. With her, he was stronger. With out her, he felt what little control he had left slipping away. He dropped the empty wine bottle in the recycle bin as he let the tears fall like rain from his eyes.


	3. Not A Day Goes By

Not a Day Goes By

They say a picture is worth a thousand words, but no picture is worth as much as the one I carry in my heart. Whenever the world gets cold and dark, I close my eyes and I see her smiling again, and I take that memory and wrap it close around me. At the lab, everyone asks how I'm doing, and I tell them "Just Fine". In all the time she's been gone there isn't a day goes by that I don't' think of her.

After shift I sit at home waiting for her call. Sometimes, if things aren't going how she wants them too she'll call. But until then I lie in the dark wishing she were next to me. When she calls and asks how I am, I lie and say "Fine." But honestly, I won't be "Fine" again until she's back with me. Minutes become hours, and hours, days, and still I don't know when she'll be home, and it seems I've felt like this forever.


End file.
